


We Young

by teaboycastiel



Series: Frat EXO [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Baseball, Based on a roleplay, Bottom Oh Sehun, ChanHun, Choking, College Football, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub Undertones, England (Country), Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Football, Fraternities & Sororities, House Party, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Muscles, OT9 (EXO), Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Oh Sehun-centric, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Some Plot, Subspace, Top Park Chanyeol, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaboycastiel/pseuds/teaboycastiel
Summary: chanyeol is captain of the football team, a simple haha jk *lip bite* unless type of guy while oh sehun is the "christian" baseball captain in the streets and the whore of MAMA university in the sheetsand these are their adventures in love( im not good at summaries i promise its a lot more plot than that kind of ?)
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Frat EXO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a little background on these two particular characters because this story is based off an rp, i haven't had anyone to beta it or read it over so if you notice any spelling / grammar mistakes please feel free to point them out so i can fix them, thank you

name:  
: ( oh sehun )  
age: 20  
date of birth: April 12th  
degree: masters in psychology  
sexual orientation: pansexual  
romantic orientation: panromantic  
place of birth: Manchester, England  
: ( )  
occupation: baseball captain / college student  
bio: he is of south korean descent but was born in manchester england where he spent most of his life until he turned 14 and moved to south korea where he met his longtime friend ( and soon to be lover ) kim jongin. sehun is an orphan with only one surviving family member which is his older brother, his parents owned a successful electronics company which his brother runs while sehun is in college. sehun has a natural talent for baseball that followed him through high school and gave him a scholarship to college which he attends with jongin and the rest of his baseball team.

→ PERSONALITY:  
: ( very quiet, doesn't speak unless spoken to but he's very nice and reliable. has a tendency to show off when it comes to his baseball skills and like to show off his flexibility for no real reason, kind of bratty, kind of selfish, has a mild rich boy complex. has an intense love for boba tea, chicken, and cream buns. Does a lot of late night baking, haha [4/20 what you smoking], he's very self conscious about his position as captain on the team because he is the youngest out of all of them, he's a part of the Frat House MAMA )

: ( Likes : boba tea, shiba inus, boys with tattoos and big muscles, sleep, smoking tons of weed, partying, flirting with lots of people  
: ( WEAKNESSES/FEARS : trypophobia, prone to crying a lot, clowns 

ORIGINS  
name : park chanyeol  
date : november 27  
place : south korea  
BASICS  
nickname(s) : chanyeol, chanyeollie, yeol, yeollie, etc.  
age : twenty-one  
species : human  
personality : chanyeol comes off as a stereotypical ha ha jk unless fuckboy but he's a lot more than that. he's caring, sweet, and wears his heart on his sleeve. with a lot of love for his boyfriend and a collar he never takes off, the heart on his sleeve definitely shows. he's a hardcore partier but he at least doesn't vomit. he's funny, a muscle bunny, and easily angered but his soft side conquers all.  
biography : chanyeol's lived a good life with his cult of ferret lovers as he grew up. always showered in popularity, chanyeol has plenty of friends around him at all times to hype him up. he's loving university, loving being the captain and running back of the football team, loving his life and boyfriend.  
sexual orientation : pansexual & poly  
ADVANCED  
education : attending university, majoring in biology  
occupation : frat boy extraordinaire  
fears : abandonment, deep water, bugs, and tight spaces  
flaws : bad temper, egotistical  
likes : coffee, big hoodies, and horror movies.  
dislikes : cheese


	2. Chapter 2

sehun made his way to the athletic field quickly, today they had to share the field with the football team due to some mild flooding that hadn't yet been taken care of; having both teams on the field would be... conflicting. both of their sports were hard but some members on the football team thought that baseball players were weak; and having a conflict between any of them, even if it was just one, would set both teams back in their training. he slowed to a walk as his feet hit the grass; the field was already divided between the two teams and as far as he could tell, everyone seemed to be getting along quite well. he walked towards the middle as he readjusted his hat, one man was standing off to the side, so he walked up, sticking his hand out with a small smile as he introduced himself. 

"Oh Sehun, captain of the baseball team"

chanyeol the ever amazing captain of the football team got himself fucked over when he managed to book sharing the field today with baseball. not that he had anything against baseball players, but they wouldn't be able to utilize the space how they need to so he'd only be able to run them through drills and plays in one spot which was a hard thing to do when space was so cramped. chanyeol was watching his players run through the tires to practice foot work, arms crossed over his chest as he turned the snapback to face backwards to see better until he heard sehun's voice. he knows sehun, anyone with a pulse knows sehun but chanyeol knows him because he has the best ass on campus.. he's fantasized about having that ass on his face in more than one cold shower. he slipped his hand in the other man's, smirking down at him immediately. 

" chanyeol, captain of the football team. i already know who you are.. you know your ass is too good to be just sitting anywhere so you could use my face sometime if you want... ha ha... just kidding ha ahh.. unless?" he pulled his hand away to bite his lower lip and rub at his chin as the smirk only grew. 

sehun's eyebrows rose at the mans words. he gave chanyeol a once over with a look that was saying "are you okay?" and also "are you being serious?". he had stories about chanyeols...unpleasant narcissistic energy but he didn't think it was this bad; he withdrew his hand and used it cover his mouth as he dry heaved. he took a few steps back with a light sheen of sweat on his forehead and doing the most to avoid eye contact with the other man. 

"ahahaha...I'll pass thanks...what space do you need for your team? "

no one has ever reacted like this before to his advances, usually he doesn't even have to ask so to be laughed and dry heaved at? killed his ego a little (lot, majorly, big time, this will give him sleep paralysis). chanyeol instead turned to face his team who went through drills, taking the moment to go to the bleachers and run to the top and down ten times, turning back over to sehun but he was avoiding eye contact since you know, no one's dry heaved at him ever. periodt. 

"we'll be fine, the field is yours to use. they could use a drill day anyway.." 

sehun felt a little bad for the guy, he knew chanyeol to be the blunt type which was endearing because he always gave a straight answer to everything. he patted the mans bicep consolingly and looking at his lips because that was easier until he remembered what the captain had previously said and risked looking at his eyes as to not let out another dry heave. chanyeol was by no means ugly but he was just.... obnoxious in a way that affected sehun in a physical sense. 

"thank you, chanyeol, tell me if you need anything from us"

he turned and walked across the grass towards his teammates, doing some hand signals to tell them which practice they were to start with; first, as always, they started with stretches, and sehun sank into a deep split and rested his tummy on the field grass. the consoling touch to his bicep shot his ego back up a little since hello the best looking boy in their school was touching him, chanyeol finally met his gaze and with a little smile he nodded. 

"i won't need anything from all of you, but if i do need anything from you i'll be sure to ask nicer next time"

with that, he shot a wink before jogging over to the bleachers to keep a closer eye on his players; they slack, he hates when they slack it's by far their worst trait that they lack the discipline to continue onward with something so simple as running. he turned his head over his shoulder to see sehun in his splits, doing a wolf whistle type thing with another wink before turning back to his players calling out to drop and give him some push ups. sehun sighed a little at the wolf whistle as he stood up, throwing a playful glare to the other side, he bent down to touch his toes and do a few twists before he led the team into their regular warm up routine. once they were warmed up, he started with batting and throwing practice; he wrapped his fingers in athletic tape as he watched his team members throw one by one, stepping in to adjust and give pointers to the other players when needed. when it was his turn he stood on the mound, baseball in hand, he took a deep breath before he swing his leg up perfectly straight and threw the ball into the catchers mitt.   
chanyeol had a goal and his goal was to get sehun to be into him by the end of this practice. he dropped down to do his push ups with his guys and sighed out loud, discussing a play with his team. it was hard to focus on a plan to make sehun be into him and work on a play until he realized that he could actually make use of both moments. he called out for a practice run, team split into two shirts vs skins; chanyeol was the first to slide off his muscle tee to show off his very muscular and toned body. he loudly made his calls as he explained, trying to get sehun's attention with his eyes flickering up to the mound every now and then just to see if he was looking. sehun switched spots once another boy came up to the mound, he cleared his throat and took a sip of water, choking on it lightly when he saw chanyeols body. fuck football players and their toned bodies, jongin was different, he'd always have a dancers build but chanyeol...was just pure and raw muscle. he let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and fanned his face off with his baseball cap. stupid football team, they were distracting his team as well because baekhyun had stopped to chat up the pretty boy xiumin who was making a show of popping his pecs. sehun exhaled through his nose and turned his back towards the team with a little shake of his head, twinks...the lot of them. chanyeol was starting to get that nice sheen of sweat that made his muscles look better, flexing them as subtly as possible whenever he noticed sehun had his attention on him. he took off his hat to let his slightly damp hair breathe for a moment before fixing it and swapped out to the second team to practice their play. chanyeol turned his head over to sehun, a smirk on his lips once he turned away and went back to being loud with genuine annoyed grunts at the fact that their second quarterback was having such a hard time learning the play. plus minseok didn't need to pop his pecs, it was making the boys laugh so he swat at him with a little 'yah!' and exhaled loudly from his nose as he called for both teams to run through the play again side by side.  
minseok laughed at the swat and went back to running the practices, sehun gave baekhyun a glare and the boy looked slightly frightened before running off to busy himself with something. sehun glanced back at the other side as he was greeted with the view of chanyeols back, a small whimper escaped his throat and his mind started to wander, wondering what it would look like if he was scratching it up with his nails as chanyeol gave him the dicking of his life; he inhaled again and shook his head, a rosy tint coming to his cheeks. boys that talked like chanyeol usually had tiny dicks and tiny dick energy and didn't know how to use their hips or their fingers so that would be nothing more than a fantasy. with that, he started to do different types of throws with jongdae to distract himself.   
chanyeol was getting increasingly more annoyed, jongin wasn't as stupid as his second quarterback and if jongin could get it, this guy should be able to and so he sent the guy off to run laps until he could "get the idea through his thick skull". to quote him word for word. he sent the rest of them to do drills, practicing their offense, the running back to practice blocking with the help of defense, etc. chanyeol grabbed a bottle of water and drank some of it, deciding now would be a good time to go talk to sehun since he's annoyed with his own guys he'd go visit something pleasant. he jogged over to him and flashed a kind smile as he approached the baseball team. 

"sehun, can I speak to you for a moment? in private?"

sehun stopped his throws for a moment when he saw chanyeol jogging up, his brows furrowed in questioning and before he could control it, once chanyeol got within arms reach he dry heaved once more. he covered his mouth in mortification and slight sympathy for the other man; he wasn't trying to do this intentionally it just happened. nevertheless, he smiled in an apologetic way as he pushed his hair back and took off his cap, his jersey buttons were undone and spread enough to show some of his chest; a line of sweat running down from his jaw and onto his neck. 

"Sorry...yes chanyeol?"

chanyeol was determined to make this a private conversation so, he lightly gripped the man's wrist and with a little smirk he mumbled beneath his breath more to himself if anything. ]

"could be gagging on something else..."

he led them over more near the bleachers as he watched sehun fluff out his hair, noticing his chest and the sweat leading down his jaw onto his neck. he's so pretty, it's unreal to him. chanyeol has seen and been with pretty boys and girls but none are really as pretty as sehun is. it made him speechless for a moment and his cheeks tinted pink at how he lost his cool in the moment of admiration until he cleared his throat. 

"i think you're really handsome and i've had my eye on you for a while so i'd like to take you out sometime for drinks"

sehun let himself be pulled and swallowed a little at chanyeol's muttered words, whether or not he intended for sehun to hear it, he did. was he envisioning one of chanyeol's large hands around his throat blocking off his breathing? maybe. he licked his lips and nibbled on the bottom one as he placed his hands on his hips, waiting with a little smile on his face and he tilted his head to the side. drinks? with chanyeol? sounds dangerous...but he really deserved to give the man something especially after the way he had nearly thrown up on his shoes a few times.

"um drinks....well first thank you, for calling me handsome you're really handsome yourself...um...maybe when we don't have a practice day ..?"

chanyeol was elated, genuinely, it was kind of gross how happy he got for sehun to agree on having drinks. chanyeol doesn't really believe in having crushes but sehun's the closest thing he's gotten to having one. he leaned down to press a small kiss to his cheek and pulled back with a smile, he reached into his back pocket and took out his phone, loading the contacts screen for sehun to put in his stuff. 

"thank you gorgeous. put your number in so we can text and choose a day maybe?"

sehun closed his eyes when chanyeol bent down, his scent filling his nose; he smelled like old spice, fresh grass and sweat. he leaned forward to bite at chanyeols neck but thankfully the man had leaned back and saved sehun the embarrassment for his momentary lack of impulse control. he took the phone and entered his phone number, he opened up his camera and took a picture of himself, his head tilted to the side and his lips parted, it probably wasn't the best picture but it would do for now. he set that as the contact photo and handed it to the other man when he heard the boys whooping loudly, sehun marched back to the field and growled as he saw minseok practically dry humping baekhyun on his side of the field. he spun around and slapped chanyeol on the back of his neck before giving him a well placed kick to the butt. 

"PARK, GET YOUR GODDAMN HORNY DOGS TO SETTLE DOWN !"

chanyeol watched sehun take the selfie and looked it over after he handed the phone back, that's definitely one for the spank bank. he's so elated, he's in his own little bubbly cloud of euphoria until the slap snapped him out of it making his eyes widen. 

"CONTROL YOUR TWINK, OH !"

it was playful in tone but he was quick to run over to minseok, smacking the back of his head and grabbed him by the hem of his pants, clapping his hands together with a declaration to hit the showers while sehun did the same. before he left, however, chanyeol ran back over to sehun, kissing against his neck right where the sweat was beading down and mumbled into his ear. 

"i'll text you later~"

with that, he grabbed his shirt and ran off the field with one last week heading towards the locker room, his yells at minseok could be heard the entire time until the door shut behind them in the locker rooms. sehun jumped a little at the feeling of chanyeols lips on his neck and let a soft "ah~" escape him before he turned around and watched chanyeol run off. his face was flushed a deep pink and he muttered something along the lines of "stupid cheeky jock" before he moved onto the locker rooms; he ignored his teammates pointed stares and proceeded to get undressed and start showering.


	3. Chapter 3

that little ah and the blush that had spread across sehun's cheeks had been stuck in chanyeol's mind for the past three hours, it made chanyeol want to see what sehun could look like whimpering underneath him with a flushed face and watery eyes but it was also preventing him from taking accurate notes. he had to shake that thought off, he can't get hard right now and a cold shower would be too obvious especially after practice; he packed up his books once the bell rang and exited the class room to start the trek back to his frat and pulled out his phone to load sehun's contact. 

~hey gorgeous~

he sent the text off, pocketing his phone and entered the loud frat house, yelling a little louder than the other boys which only added to the noise as he tried to jump in on the party conversation. flyers aren't hard if he advertised the right thing like free beer and good music, there's no way to advertise good weed without getting caught so he figured by putting the frat name on it people would know, yixing always attended every party on campus to supply. chanyeol checked his phone and a little pout crossed his lips at being left on read, deciding now would be a good time to take a picture of his work in progress flyer and sending it along with a text. 

~would you like to be my date? its on saturday.~

he was a little hopeful, sehun already agreed to drinks so maybe a party wouldn't be much of a stretch. sehun had put off taking a shower because he knew that the other boy's would more than likely want to practice a few other things for their upcoming game, and he was right. it wasn't until much later did he finally get the chance to soak in the hot shower, reaching out with a soapy hand when he heard his phone chime. he rolled his eyes at chanyeols eagerness as he rinsed himself off, stepping out of the shower and wrapping the towel around his waist as he texted back. sehun made his way into his shared room with jongin, stepping over a rilakkuma plushie and pulling his underwear on before he started to wrap his leg and elbow in an ace bandage wrap paired with icy hot patches. he glanced up with half lidded eyes as he looked at his phone once more when it chimed for the second time, he propped his head up and sighed through his nose as he read the text. a baby, chanyeol was a baby, asking sehun on a date and not for a fuck, of course chanyeol could be trying to make this date lead up to a fuck but it's still endearing. 

~I'd love to come to your party chanyeol but you need to come over beforehand and...hang out~ 

~

chanyeol started his walk out towards the main hub of university since sehuns' own frat was halfway across the campus, he made the walk over to the dorms sehun had described to him. after promising himself to be on his best behavior, he stepped inside the little corridor lobby area and pulled out his phone, shaking out some hair from his eyes. 

~i'm here, which room?~

sehun was in the process of rolling a cross joint so it took a minute to reply to chanyeols text. once he was done, he checked and moved out of his room with the joint in his hand; sehun leaned against the stair frame with a smile on his face. he spotted chanyeols muscle t figure and fought the urge to roll his eyes. 'did this man own a regular shirt?' his hand slid across the smooth wood railing as he leaned down, chest, muscles, pale skin and tattoos all on display since Jongin had been too tired to mark him up. 

"Up here, lover boy"

chanyeol sat down as he waited until he heard sehun speak. this was too similar to his high school play of romeo and juliet during their rehearsals and with a grin he stood. 

"it is the east, and juliet is the sun. arise fair sun and kill the envious moon.. i forgot some words here but she speaks but says nothing, what of that?"

he made his way up to sehun to kiss his cheek and placed a hand on his waist to hold it in his own with one of those genuine very rare soft smiles. wholesome one. 

"i could be a lover boy for you, romeo and juliet thing without the death."

sehun rolled his eyes at chanyeols quote but a smile begrudgingly came to his face as the man came up the stai he blushed a little at the kiss to his cheek and the cute smile; nudging chanyeol with his shoulder and moved off into his room. 

"Not gonna lie...that was a little romantic"

sehun sank down onto his bed after grabbing jongins lighter from his beside table; he waited until chanyeol sat down next to him and made himself comfortable before he lit the joint, took a few deep hits, and handed it to chanyeol. chanyeol shrugged off his bag ( which contained many snacks ) off his shoulders and sunk down on the bed next to sehun, taking a few deep hits with his own; last one exhaling from his nose as he laid back on the bed with his eyes closed.

" so are you and jongin in an open relationship type thing? whats your major?"

sehun was really trying to lie and convince himself that nothing about park chanyeol was attractive but the simple elegance and effortless energy that radiated off this man was attracting him like a moth to a street light. at the mention of Jongin though, he blushed because, Jongin !! his baby !! he glanced over to his side table where their high school graduation picture was framed; he smiled and took the joint back, hitting it hard. 

"yes...sort of... we're together and we sleep with other people but not in a casual way...well...okay well no we sleep around but we make each other aware of who we sleep with.... and im majoring in psychology like my hyung"

chanyeol took the blunt, making a few smoke rings with some satisfied smile after before letting out from his nose once more as he looked at sehun's lips. pretty, pretty to kiss and pretty around other things, tears down his face.. no no this is best behavior!chanyeol, he had to snap himself from it but it was hard. hard because sehun seemed to have the habit of licking his lips before he started a new sentence and chanyeol couldn't tell if he was doing it on purpose or if it was just a quirk of his.

" you two are cute, it was always obvious he was so into you. which hyung? do you like it? "

" Xiumin hyung...he's smart...really smart he's just a whore"

he said that with a small laugh but he meant it in good nature, out of all of them, xiumin was the closest to graduating after all; he wasn't quite sure if it was the weed or his own secret desires but whatever it was, it caused sehun to straddle the man's waist and blow the smoke in chanyeols face.

"It's interesting...I do like it though"

sehun took the joint with a shaky hand because he was getting close to his limit; once the cross part had disappeared he stubbed it out and laid his head against chanyeols chest, he could feel the different varying temperatures on different parts of his body. 

"I...I like the way your hands feel on me right now...and I like really pretty boys...pretty boys are the bane of my existence..."

muscles are also the bane of his existence and he tilted his head back with a little eye roll and slid his hands very hesitantly down chanyeols chest; he didn't want to give him ideas because he didn't want to fuck but....still...this man was tempting him. chanyeol's hands slowly moved down his body to grip sehun's thighs. thumbs brushing along his skin as he left feather light kisses against his neck. he's still on his best behavior, even if every part of him wanted to pin sehun down underneath him and kiss him filthy until the boy was whimpering for more. 

"its funny you say that since you're the prettiest boy ive ever seen, but you aren't the bane of my existence."

he felt the hesitance in his hands and he's so glad he's on good boy patrol right now. his thumbs lightly massaged his thighs and he pulled his head back to look down at sehun's lips, one hand lifting to brush his thumb against it and whisper more to himself. 

"so pretty...."

a loud whine escaped his lips and what little self control he had left in his body evaporated, he surged forward and kissed chanyeols lips; he pushed the man down onto the bed and pinned his hands down, dragging his nails down his arms and biceps, bouncing a little in his lap as he took in his taste. sehun licked the inside of chanyeol's mouth shamelessly, hands dipping underneath his shirt and feeling up his chest. he pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips as he opened his eyes, a light flush spreading over his face as he opened his mouth to talk.

"I'm sor-"

chanyeol was quick to kiss sehun back, taking the initiative to flip them both over and grip sehun's thighs to pull him closer before flicking his tongue over the other boy's with a suck against it, hands now on either side of his head. sehun knew that half of this was from the weed but the other half of it is a secret desire to just sit on the man's dick and rides it until he sees god. but he's not gonna fuck chanyeol, at least right now; he licked the inside of the man's mouth, tongue bar clinking against his teeth as he brought up his hands to knock his hat off, a little smile appearing on his face.

"well where's that cocky boy who told me i have a seat on his face?"

chanyeol let a little satisfied sound out at the feeling of sehun's tongue against his own and his hands roamed along his thighs, giving his ass one experimental squeeze until he pulled back. his eyes fluttered half lidded as he looked him over with a little smirk. funny how sehun wanted him like this right now when he asked him over here with the original intent to talk. he took in sehun's words for a moment before grabbing his throat in a gentle squeeze to tip his head back and kissed him roughly before murmuring against his lips. 

"you called me over to talk to make sure you aren't getting into anything bad with me, remember?"

sehun leaned against chanyeols hand and let his eyes droop, dear lord this man could send him deep into a subspace so fast it was crazy; he leaned up an pressed a kiss onto chanyeol's lower jaw and down his neck before grabbing his hand and sucking his fingers into his mouth. 

"Mmm yeah I did before I got high and started wondering how good your self control was."

chanyeol rolled his eyes a little at his words but not in a mean way, more in a this boy type of way. he let sehun suck on his fingers as he pressed soft kisses against his jawline leading up to behind his ear and whispered lowly beneath his breath. 

"you can continue to wonder, oh sehun. just like how i wonder what your body would look littered in my marks so everyone knew it was me who got to break apart and put back together the most sought after boy in this school. i wonder what it looks like to ruin you and bring you back together all in the touch of my hands, but we'll both continue to wonder until you call me over for it. not just to talk. "

sehun couldn't deny that raw heat that went through his body at chanyeol's words, his thighs pressed together as he avoided eye contact with the other man. he whined quietly and headbutted chanyeols chest before slumping down onto the bed with a little pout spreading across his lips; he could tell that he wasn't the only one effected by what had just happened but he knew that chanyeol's will was strong and he wasn't going to get anywhere with him at this time. the words from earlier appeared in his mind as chanyeol wrapped his thick arms around sehun's slim frame and began to regale him with a wild story to distract them both from their current state.

'pretty boys are the bane of my existence.'


End file.
